This invention relates generally to continuous forms feeders, and more particularly to a supply hopper which, in an operative position, supports continuous forms and prevents double feeds thereof, and is collapsable to a storage position.
It is common practice to print computer information output on a continuous run of paper. Such paper is typically an elongated web divided into uniform lengths, or panels, in the longitudinal direction, by transverse weakening lines formed for example by perforations. The web is stored as a stack by folding the web along the weakening lines with alternate lines forming opposing edges of the stack. This is commonly referred to as fanfold paper or continuous forms.
In printing computer information output on continuous forms, the continuous forms are fed from the stack to a line or page printer where it is imprinted and then discharged into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack. Duplicates of selected panels of the stack can be made by dividing the continuous forms into individual sheets by separating the forms along the weakening lines and copying the selected sheets. Alternatively, the entire stack, or a portion thereof, can be duplicated by feeding the continuous forms from the stack by a conveyor to a reproduction apparatus for copying and discharging the continuous forms into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,172 issued May 2, 1978, in the name of VanDongen, or 4,264,200 issued April 28, 1981 in the names of Tickner et al).
When printing computer information output on continuous forms or reproducing the information contained on the continuous forms, the supply stack must be supported and fed in a manner to properly guide the continuous forms to the printer or reproduction apparatus one panel at a time. That is, feeding of overlapped adjacent panels (double feed) should be prevented. If the printer or reproduction is not dedicated to handling continuous forms (i.e., can receive input information from other sources), the supply hopper must be an auxiliary piece of equipment. This requires such supply hopper to be selectively mountable on the printer or reproduction apparatus, thus involving additional set up time. On the other hand, if the supply hopper is permanently fixed to the printer or reproduction apparatus, it may interfere with the operation of the printer or reproduction apparatus when operating in modes other than on continuous forms.